swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Empress Teta
Empress Teta Planet data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from its Byss and the Deep Core counterpart). See also: Galactic Gazetteer Originally known as Koros, the planet called Empress Teta is the hub of galactic civilization within The Deep Core. Though many of the planets scattered throughout The Deep Core have highly urbanized areas, Empress Teta is one of the few planets to continue to provide cutting edge fashion and amenities only a step behind Coruscant itself. Empress Teta features beautiful and historical architecture dating back to the days of reconstruction following the wars with The Sith Empire and is one of the most visually stunning city-planets in the entire galaxy. Though some areas full of wildlife still exist on Empress Teta, the majority of the world is taken up by its urban sprawl, which has grown from the one-time capital city of Cinnagar to encompass much of the planet's main continents. In fact, the city is so large that some citizens of the galaxy continue to call the entire planet by this name, leading to some confusion over the years. The planet itself is wealthy and prosperous, with ornate buildings and an artistic style that makes walking through the city a visual treat. Empress Teta is also one of the few worlds in The Deep Core to remain relatively multicultural despite Imperial influences and the anti-alien bias brought with them. Empress Teta Statistics Region: The Deep Core Climate: Temperate to Arctic Gravity: Standard Moons: 3 Length of Day: 23.5 Standard Hours Length of Year: 359 Standard Days Sapient Species: 71% Human, 29% Other Species Government: Monarchy Capital: Cinnagar Major Exports: Carbonite Major Imports: Consumer Goods, Processed Foods, Raw Materials History For eons, one of the only true passages into The Deep Core was a route known as the Koros Trunk Line (Also called the Carbonite Pipeline), which travels from the planet Koros past Kuar and to the planets Foerost, Kaikielius, and then Coruscant. As such, with its vast carbonite resources and placement on the only major route into The Deep Core, Koros became the single largest outpost in The Deep Core frontier and sprang up almost overnight as a bustling city-planet. For years, Koros was the primary stop in The Deep Core, though Hyperspace scouts from The Hyperspace Navigators Guild, which has its primary offices on Empress Teta, tried to open up new routes through the densely-packed stars. When the Great Hyperspace War between The Old Republic and The Sith Empire erupted, Koros was caught in the middle and became one of the first planets to see major combat. After Koros suffered from many devastating attacks, the benevolent leader Empress Teta eventually rebuilt the world in the wake of the war and unified the planet with a myriad of other worlds into what eventually was named the Empress Teta system. The name of Koros was officially changed to Empress Teta, and the planet served as the capital of a small Deep Core empire. With the carbonite mines raking in the credits and unparalleled wealth for all the planet's inhabitants, Empress Teta became a shining example of peace and prosperity that many worlds of The Deep Core tried to emulate. The only blemish on this was the emergence of The Krath, a group of evil sorcerers that wreaked havoc on the system. A group of petulant young nobles used ancient Dark Side tomes to enhance their own Force-powers and gave rise to one of the most dangerous threats the planet had ever seen. Though they were eventually defeated, many still whisper that The Krath tradition is carried on in secret societies consisting of elite nobles across the planet and in other parts of the galaxy. During the time of The Old Republic, Empress Teta expanded its power and influence and eventually grew to be one of the most highly populated worlds in the region. Off-world entrepreneurs flocked to the planet during the "Carbonite Rush," when members of the Mining Guild were coming up with so much carbonite that they could not find enough freighters to ship the valuable material. Empress Teta managed to avoid heavy casualties during the Clone Wars, though its close ties with the Mining Guild, whose loyalties to the Confederacy were forged in credits, ensured that the planet did not escape the conflict completely unscathed. A number of smaller struggles over the valuable carbonite took place on the ground and in the space above Empress Teta, though its own defense forces were enough to ensure that the planet was never in severe danger. When the Empire rose, it claimed the planet and seized all carbonite mines. Empress Teta became a staging point for most of the Imperial expeditions into The Deep Core, and the Navigator's Guild's computers were plundered for information by Imperial Intelligence. It was not until the Empire fled the system years after the Emperor's rebirth that the people regained their sovereignty and rejoined the galaxy as a rich and economically stable world. People When not under the boot heels of Imperial occupation, the people of Empress Teta are proud of their heritage as self-sufficient entrepreneurs and daring leaders of the galaxy. With their home planet nestled in such a dangerous region of space, Tetans are likely to be at the very least straightforward and energetic while, at the most extreme, they can be brash, hotheaded, and fiercely passionate about what they believe in. Their pride in their history, as well as the planet's namesake, leads many Tetans to remain on their home planet rather than venture out into the galaxy at large. Many Tetans work for the Mining Guild, whose presence on Empress Teta has been a constant ever since the discovery of rich carbonite deposits eons ago. Similarly, daring scouts and adventurers flock to the world to join the Navigator's Guild as hyperlane explorers seeking to find new ways to get to places throughout The Deep Core. Similarly, a number of shipping and trading businesses make their homes on Empress Teta, providing a large number of jobs in the transport and trade industry. Locations Descriptions of several key locations follow. Cinnagar The capital city of Empress Teta and one of the largest individual cities in the entire Deep Core, Cinnagar is a place where the inhabitants of The Deep Core can go to experience the sights, sounds, and other amenities found on planets of The Core Worlds. In fact, a number of shops and restaurants directly emulate the styles of individual Core Worlds- the Alderaan Fine Arts Museum features new art displays, Coruscant Fashions allows patrons to shop for the latest Core World styles, and Club Corellia offers a number of specialty foods and drinks, as well as dancing and entertainment, from Corellia and other planets of The Core. Similarly, the regional government has offices spread throughout the city, collecting most of the bureaucracy in one place to make the government work more quickly and efficiently. Cinnagar is also home to the planetary defense Starfighter corps responsible for patrolling the airspace above Cinnagar and for providing escorts for ships traveling from the planet to the prison colony of Ronika and back. Due to the fact that Cinnagar covers over half of the planet's land mass, the world itself has in all ages been called Cinnagar by many, even in official documentation. Navigators Guildhouse A massive structure filled with antique designs and old galaxy charm, the Hyperspace Navigators Guildhouse began as a mansion inherited by a wealthy Tetan noble that was transformed into the base for the guild of explorers attempting to open new Hyperspace lanes. Over time, the guildhouse expanded to be a sprawling complex composed of a number of buildings, including hangar bays and Starship repair yards. Members of the guild will find temporary housing in the complex, as well as places to park their scout ships for repairs. Despite the modernization of the center, the original wooden guildhouse remains a vision of the past that has slowly been upgraded over time with state-of-the-art computer and communications systems. The navigational library is filled to the edge with star charts and Hyperspace routes, and the guildhouse's computers are highly valued sources of information for Deep Core travelers. Carbonite Mines The source of Empress Teta's wealth, Carbonite Mines litter much of the remaining natural landmass of the world. However, the discovery of carbonite deposits on the other six habitable worlds in the system gave the Mining Guild an ample supply of raw carbonite ore to work with and allowed the capital planet itself to avoid the ecosystem plundering that other worlds must endure. Mining Guild security teams closely monitor the Carbonite Mines on Empress Teta for tampering and trespassing, though common rumors on the street indicate that a number of organized crime syndicates have been using the Carbonite Mines as a place to store and transfer contraband under the guise of legitimate business. Adventure Hooks See also: Essic Daroom, Sebban Keto The adventure hooks described in this section are meant for GMs only. If you're a player, stop reading now! Navigators Guild Glory Though the scouts that travel Wild Space and The Unknown Regions are the most common, Deep Core scouts still are among the most daring and most reckless. After a Starship emerges from Hyperspace in the skies above Empress Teta undergoing massive engine failure, a burst transmission to the Navigator's Guild sends the coordinates of a new Hyperspace route to a planet listed as having massive deposits of valuable gems, ores, and other natural resources. However, before the captain of the vessel can be questioned, the ship explodes and the mystery of how he came into possession of the route remains unsolved. The Navigators Guild puts forth the following offer: any brave explorers willing to make the run on the new route and safely return with more information on the planet will be entitled to a share of ownership of the new world. This prompts a space race of unseen proportions, with every available scout ship in The Deep Core dashing to find out who can be the first to make it to the planet and back without falling prey to whatever destroyed the first navigator's ship. Blockade Runners of Koros Imperial occupation has not been kind to the formerly free enterprise on Empress Teta, encouraging smuggling rings and blockade runners to try to brave the Empire's space forces despite the Deep Core Security Zone. As a result, a popular smuggling run (Known among spacers as the Carbonite Run) travels from Empress Teta past Primus Goluud (Through part of the Hyperspace lane formerly known as the Daragon Trail) and then to the planet Vulpter. The party is offered a considerable sum of credits by The Rebel Alliance to smuggle some much-needed weapons from Empress Teta to a contact on Vulpter. The catch is that the Rebels have a spy in their midst, and the Empire is waiting on Empress Teta to spring a trap. The party faces either blasting their way through the Empire's blockade or being tried as traitors for aiding the Rebels, with a hefty number of credits at the end of one choice and execution at the end of the other. Category:Planets Category:Homebrew Content